


little red

by cherryclefairy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Werewolf Kylo Ren, bunny rey, error 404 ben solo not found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryclefairy/pseuds/cherryclefairy
Summary: kylo is a wolf, restless for a hunt, and rey is a rabbit ready to be caught.or, a little red riding hood au
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	little red

**Author's Note:**

> another pwp wow What A Surprise

The cold wentruz wind clings to Kylo’s form, seeping under his skin and chapping his lips. He doesn’t usually try to hunt during these barren months, opting instead to brave the intimidated looks of the village people in order to gather meat from the butcher’s shop. But Kylo’s wolf has been restless, scratching at the back of his skull desperately; it’s thirsty for a chase, for hot, fresh blood on his tongue and dirt under his fingernails. And Kylo has long since learned to stop denying the wolf what it wants.

Nightfall shines down brightly above him, painting the forest a luminous silvery color. There’s magic in the air, electric and thick, buzzing from too much mysticism thriving under the hare moon. It’s a busy night for less than human creatures, and the villagers know to barricade their homes and keep their heads low until the morning.

Kylo traipses towards the creek that’s hidden deep in between the foliage, getting farther and farther away from his cottage as he gains speed. He knows his face has shifted slightly into his wolf form; not too different from how he typically looks, just slightly pointier edges with sharper teeth, a golden glint to his eyes. It’s enough of a change to make him look like the predator he is, and it does the job when he’s staking a claim on prey in front of other carnivores.

There are no animals around for miles, at least none that Kylo can sense; they’re too aware on these nights, evolution sharpening their instincts enough to know to stay hidden underground or high in the trees. Kylo isn’t too worried about it, having learned from experience that a hearty, meat filled feast after a good run was enough to at least keep his urges at bay until the night passed. He longed to feel fur ripping beneath his teeth and warm blood spilling down his throat, but he would survive without it. Lent was always right around the corner, promising him fresh prey and warmed grass to feel beneath his feet as he ran.

Kylo is almost to the edge of the creek when he _smells_ it.

Sugar fills his senses, sweet and sharp on the tip of his tongue. It reminds him of the bakery in town, but it’s more alluring, almost saccharine. Underneath it is the smell of sunshine, of daisies and puffy clouds, and Kylo’s mouth _waters_. He darts his eyes across the expanse of woods in front of him, trying to pinpoint where exactly its coming from. He can feel his pulse throbbing, a response to the foreign layer twined with the honeyed scent of the creature he’s sensing, and his search gets more desperate.

Then he sees her.

She’s kneeling by the creek, shrouded in a red velvet cloak. Kylo can only make out her side profile, the slope of her button nose and the pout of her petal lips. She’s rinsing her hands in the rushing water, lithe form resting against a huge wicker basket, and Kylo gets the strangest urge to pull her back, to protect her from the sharp rocks and quick billow of the creek. He stops dead in his tracks, her smell overwhelming his senses. She removes her hands from the water and shakes them out to dry, grumbling something he can’t make out to herself.

She stands, then, lifting the basket in both of her hands and holding it against her front. Twigs cling to her cloak, and she hurriedly wipes them off. Kylo makes no move to hide himself, opting instead to step closer, to catch another whiff of her smell. She hears the dead leaves crunch under his weight and her head snaps up, eyes honing in on him instantly.

“Hello, little red.” Kylo greets, cocking his head to the side. He’s hit with the realization that she is _beautiful_ , this little creature. She’s slight, less than half of his height, and her hair is flowing chocolate brown down to her shoulders. Her cloak is open in the front, and he eyes the black silk frock that clings to her frame and exposes the tops of her tiny breasts. She looks to be around nineteen years of age, face still painted with the plumpness of youth.

“Who are you?” she demands, lifting her chin in defiance of the way her voice shakes. She’s brave, this young one, clearly hardened by troubles of life, and Kylo resists the urge to growl proudly.

“I’m Kylo. What are you doing out here, all alone?”

She swallows, the sound deafening amongst the quiet of the forest, and Kylo pretends not to notice the nerves showing through her calm facade. She moves closer towards him, his brave girl, bistre eyes narrowing into slits. Kylo opens his mouth to speak again, then freezes as another wave of her scent hits him. There’s that _smell_ again, the one he can’t put a name to. It’s soft and metallic, and he wants to roll around in it.

“ _Bunny_.” he suddenly whispers, not bothering to hide the way his eyes widen and trail down her body heatedly. He _sees_ , then; the long, drooping rabbit ears tucked behind her human ones. She stiffens almost imperceptibly, fingers clutching the handles of the basket so tightly that her knuckles are turning ivory.

“I prefer hare.” she reprimands, chest rising and falling quickly. Kylo watches as her pulse jumps in her neck, and he wants to lick at it, to bite it until the vessels burst and bruise.

“What big hands you have, Kylo.” little red continues, voice high as she eyes his palms. Kylo flexes his fingers, knowing they’d cover her entire stomach, that they’d look perfect stuffed in her little cunt.

"What sharp teeth..." she trails off, heart thumping loudly.

“The better to eat you with, my dear.” Kylo can’t help the obvious desire in his voice, watching her nose give a cute twitch. She’s swaying towards him almost unknowingly, eyelids drooping and face flushing prettily. Her scent spikes with fear and, Kylo notices with a surge of pleasure that makes his wolf howl, _arousal_. She feels it too, then, this invisible tug between them that seems to be heaven sent.

“I’m Rey. I was supposed to be dropping these danishes off with my… grandmother. But the villagers told me she’s gone for a fortnight, and I didn’t want anyone stealing them.”

Rey.

“And now?” Kylo questions, raising a brow. He hopes she will say: _now, I’m going to run_. He hopes she will say: _now,_ _I want you to chase me_.

“I was supposed to make the journey back home.” she simpers, looking up at him through her lashes. Kylo takes another step towards her, relishing in the way her neck cranes back to maintain eye contact. Kylo lifts her chin with his index finger, leaning close to her face, enjoying the sweetness of her breath and the heat of her scarlet blush.

“Tonight is the hare moon. It seems fitting, does it not?” Kylo murmurs, tracing his thumb across her soft bottom lip.

“I suppose it does.” Rey breathes. Kylo grins, hungry and wanting.

“Dangerous for a little bunny. It is hunting hour, after all.”

Rey’s breathing stutters, pupils dilating to cover her entire iris.

“So hunt me.” Rey challenges, the tiniest of smirks forming on her lips. Kylo growls, low and warning in his chest, and Rey trips closer, grounded only by Kylo’s hand on her chin.

“You only get a one minute head start.” Kylo warns, tapping two fingers against her temple before letting go of her face entirely. Rey stumbles back, taking a moment to steady herself. Her smirk grows wider as she suddenly lets her basket fall to the ground, danishes spilling out of the warming cloth.

Then she takes off running.

✧✧✧

Kylo only gives her a twenty second head start, figuring that it doesn’t quite matter either way. He _will_ be catching her, that much is inevitable, and giving her a slight advantage only aids in delaying their mutual pleasure.

He traces her tracks easily, the scent of her dripping from the air like dewdrops, and the faster he runs the more he realizes that she’s taking him in large circles, going practically nowhere. She’s teasing him, her smell growing headier each lap they make, and Kylo feels himself growing hard in his pants at her wretched evasiveness. He howls, loud enough for her to hear, deciding that he’s had enough of their little game.

Chasing is fun, but _capture_ is the whole point.

With this in mind, Kylo determinedly veers off her bunny trail, opting instead to run back to his cottage. She passes by on every lap she takes, getting closer to it each time, and Kylo knows he needs to do nothing more than time it perfectly.

He slinks between the two large oak trees right in front of his cottage, bracing himself against the logs. He wills his heartbeat to slow, so that he can hear her coming over the blood rushing in his ears.

_One, two, three_ …

Right on time, Rey comes running, expertly avoiding his mint and hemlock plants. Her little feet patter against the soft dirt, and Kylo watches her face, lit up and thrilled with the chase. Her throat is flushed with exertion, cloak trailing behind her and encasing her in red; her breathing is heavy and harsh. He reaches out and grabs her around the waist as she passes, hitching her entirely off the ground and spinning her around to watch her limbs flail. She shrieks delightedly, kicking against him and clawing at his arms, teeth snapping loudly. Kylo bites at her neck to tame her.

Rey wriggles in his arms, turning so that she’s draped across his shoulder, her perfect little backside right in his face.

“You used wit to win. Those aren’t the rules.” she gasps, not sounding very upset about it.

“I don’t have to play fair, little one.” Kylo responds, huffing in amusement at her airy giggle.

He’s immediately making his way into his cottage- _soon to be ours_ ** _and_** _Rey’s cottage_ , his wolfs gloats knowingly- gripping her waist to steady her and kicking the door shut behind them. The chill of the night gets locked out, replaced with the warmth of the candles lit around the cottage and the fire Kylo has rumbling in the stone fireplace.

He tosses Rey onto the bed, and she makes a pleased noise as she settles into his downy mattress.

Now, Kylo enjoys his spoils.

✧✧✧

“No one’s ever caught you before?” Kylo guesses, admiring her. She looks so small, comfortable and delicious like she _belongs_ there, in his cluttered cottage that is dwarfed by his huge bed. Rey shakes her head minutely, biting into her bottom lip so hard that Kylo can smell the blood she draws. His cock twitches in his trousers, and his teeth _ache_ for her.

“I’ve never been hunted. Not,” she adds at his noise of surprise, “willingly.”

Kylo growls at that, thinking of someone forcing her into a chase, touching and marking her without consent, taking her without her pliant and soaking for them.

“I’ll find him.” he promises, climbing on top of her and unclasping the button of her cloak. It falls onto the mattress underneath her, revealing slender arms and her fragile collarbones. “I’ll find him and light his tongue on fire, then rip his throat out with my teeth.”

“No need,” Rey sighs in content as Kylo presses his lips to her jaw, peppering kisses against her soft skin, “I poisoned his elven bread with a paralyzation potion the next morning. Before I tied rocks to his ankles and dragged him to the lake.”

“Clever little girl.” Kylo praises, tugging her cloak out from under her and tossing it away. She wastes no time helping, maneuvering her dress up over her head and letting it join the cloth pile on the floor.

She’s not wearing any undergarments, his pretty bunny, and his eyes rake over her slender, bare form. Her skin is caramel from sunlight, despite the overcast skies that are present more often than not during these months. Her breasts are mouth watering, flat little mounds with dusty pink nipples already pert from his attention. Her stomach is flat and smooth, curving into soft hips and gaped thighs. Kylo’s sights lock onto the mound of curly hair at her center, the candlelight by his beside and on his windowsill illuminating the shiny slick smeared across her inner thighs.

“Please.” Rey finally pipes up, spreading her legs unabashedly. She pouts up at him, batting her eyes and bringing nimble fingers up to play with her own breasts. Kylo groans, dipping his head down to become eye level with her cunt. She looks _ripe_ , her lips pink and glistening with arousal from the hunt, from _Kylo’s_ smell, and he wastes no time burying his tongue inside her. She tastes unbelievably good, warm and tart on his lips, making his jaw tingle and his ears buzz.

“You taste obscene,” Kylo rumbles into her warmth, bumping his nose against her clit, “you taste like you’re _mine_.”

“I am,” Rey gasps, hips rolling as Kylo works his tongue deeper into her, rubbing a thumb against her button of nerves, “I am yours.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Kylo chuckles, taking a deep breath to relish in her scent. It’s so strong here, in between her legs; heavy and sickeningly sweet, a nice contrast to the pleasantly bitter taste of her. “I caught you fair and square.”

Rey moans, an absolutely filthy sound that shoots through his veins and settle at the base of his length. Kylo continues his assault on her core, tongue burning with the intensity of his probing. He sucks at her swollen lips, his hands sprawled across her hips- completely surrounding her tiny waist, he notices in satisfaction- and her gasps of pleasure are high and pretty.

Kylo loses track of time, not that he cares; her cunt is something that deserves to have hours of effort spent on it, if she so desires. He eats it greedily, licking and biting and sucking at her until she’s red and swollen, her arousal dripping down her thighs and into the crease of her ass, staining his sheets. His palms rub at her breasts, twisting her nipples in his fingers until she cries out. He feels drunk off of her scent, and he’s _never_ felt like this before, not with any of the admittedly low amount of men and women that he’s taken to bed. Rey’s no average woman, though, and Kylo allows his wolf to hum a mantra of _soulmate soulmate soulmate_ in his head, not even scared of the truth behind it.

“Wait, wait, Kylo-“ she finally groans after a particularly persistent assault on her clit, nails digging into his shoulders. Kylo licks a long strip up her pussy, reluctant to pull away.

“Kiss me.” she whimpers, tugging on his hair. Kylo pauses, kissing his way up her torso until his lips finally find her own.

Her mouth is so _soft_ , just like the rest of her, yielding to all of his ministrations. She whines as he kisses her, deep and unforgiving, tongue swirling against her own. Her legs lock around his hips, ruining his trousers with her wetness, and Kylo allows himself one grind of his hips against hers. Rey makes a sound like a wounded animal- in a way, she is- weakly grasping the waistband of his pants to pull them down.

“What do you want, little red?” Kylo teases, kicking off his pants without a second thought. Rey’s eyes drop down to his dick, and her smell chokes him, a new wave of want radiating off of her so intensely he can taste it in the air.

She looks up at him, resting one tiny hand against his cheek. Her lips are smeared with his saliva and her own wetness, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. He leans down to kiss her again, unable to resist her drawl. She’s so beautiful, his stunning little prey, and she’s _all his_.

“I want you to fuck me.” she says, confidence seeping into her tone. Kylo nuzzles into her neck, biting at the soft skin and sucking it into his mouth. Even her skin tastes good, salty under his teeth. He knows he’s leaving a bruise, marking her as _his_ , and Rey knows it too. She arches her hips against him, no doubt desperate for the lost friction of his tongue. Kylo bites another mark into her neck, soothing it with his tongue before sitting up.

“Ah, ah, ah, not yet. You were teasing me, during the hunt. Running me in circles. Making me work for it.”

Rey, his minx of a girl, she giggles, turning her nose up at him and rubbing her thighs together.

“I had to see if you were a worthy mate.” she says, eyes daring him to a challenge. Kylo quickly yanks her up and over his lap, shoving her hips into the air.

“Some flagellation, then. For being a brat.”

“If you’re going to keep me around as yours,” Rey gasps, wiggling her little ass in the air like the temptress she was, “you’re going to have to get used to spanking me. I’m not some pliant thing.”

“No,” Kylo agrees, rubbing a hand down her spine, “you’re your own master. I love that.”

Then he spanks her, hand coming down with a resounding slap against the bare skin of her ass. Rey moans, arching her back further, fingers grasping restlessly into the skin of his thighs.

“You are, however, _my_ little girl.” Kylo adds, spanking her again. Her ass is turning a lovely shade of crimson from his hands, and Rey hums into the bed, shifting her hips. Her wet pussy makes a squelching noise as he hits her, and Kylo moans, his dick twitching against her belly, painting her skin with his premature arousal.

“Fuck me, _please_.” Rey begs, shivering when Kylo runs two fingers up her slit, gathering wetness on them before giving her a final spank. Her ass is red, minuscule drops of blood raising from the force of his impacts, and Kylo bends down to lick them off. He groans, the taste of her blood addictive on his tongue. He shoves her back onto the bed, unable to hold back any longer.

“You want me to fuck you, little red? Does the cute bunny want the big bad wolf’s cock?” Kylo lines himself up at her opening, easing into her without waiting for an answer. He already knows.

Rey’s reaction is exquisite, everything Kylo could’ve ever asked for. She throws her head back, hair sweaty and fanned out on his pillow. Bruises are already starting to form on her neck and her cute little tits, _his_ teeth marks, and Kylo thrusts so shallowly into her, trying to find the right angle. She feels unreal, not comparable to anything on this mortal plane. She has the cunt of an angel, silky and hot and wet, clenching so prettily around him. Her pubic curls cling wetly to his dick every time he pulls out, and Kylo has to avert his eyes, bury his face in her neck before the sight makes him come too soon.

“You feel so good, Rey,” he gasps, drilling into her as deeply as he can just to watch the way her mouth falls open and drool pours out, “your cunt is so fucking tight and warm, I’m never letting you out of this bed again.”

Rey whimpers, trying to match his thrusts with her own hips. Her hand trails down her torso to play with her clit, and Kylo swats it away, easily replacing her needy fingers with his own. She twitches when he rubs at her, whining into his mouth.

“Harder, harder, please I can take it-“ Rey cries out at a particularly rough rub at her clit, Kylo putting all of his force behind his thrusts. Her muscles contract around him, her cunt keeps soaking him down to the sheets, and Kylo can’t believe he gets to live with _this_ , forever. It’s nearly too much to bear.

Kylo’s sweating, more so than he had during the actual hunt. A drop of it falls from his forehead, and Rey opens her lips welcomingly, letting it soak onto her tongue. Kylo rewards her with a bite to her nipple, sucking at it and quickening the pace of his hips.

“Oh, _oh_ , Kylo, I’m going to come.” Rey whines, arching her back into him so that her entire breast was in his mouth. Kylo grinned against her, a feral thing, and he rubbed deep circles into her clit, angling his hips to hit that little bundle of nerves inside her that made her gasp.

“Fuck.” Rey howls, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her pussy throbs around him, milking his cock, and Kylo kisses her throat and whispers praises into her sweat as she comes, drawing it out by grinding her hips against his.

“Good bunny, such a _pretty_ little girl when you come.” Kylo grits out, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He starts humping into her quickly, losing the pace of his thrusts as he gets lost in his pleasure and her own.

“ _Thank you thank you thank you_ -“ Rey sobs, nails slicing down his back and drawling blood. Kylo moans, unable to hold off any longer as he releases into her, hips slowing into intimate pumps as he rides the wave of his orgasm. She’s still throbbing around him, and Kylo collapses onto her, feeling her breasts press against his chest. He rolls off after a blissful moment, fearful that he’s crushing her.

They rest for an indistinguishable amount of time, lost in the afterglow of the hunt and the subsequent fuck. Rey is warm and small against his chest, sweaty in a way that Kylo can’t seem to find as anything other than sexy. The fire is finally dying out with a pleasant crackling, candles burning down to their wicks; the only source of light now is the silvery moonlight, and it traces Rey’s breasts in an unfairly appealing way, leaving shadows in the dips of her collarbones.

“You’re… staying, right?” Kylo asks after a moment, hating himself for the fear that creeps into his voice. Wolves aren’t supposed to be _fearful_. They are supposed to be strong, brave and fearless and uncaring-

“Forever,” Rey whispers, kissing his chest where she’s snuggled against him, “I would never want anyone else to catch me.”

✧✧✧

True to her word, Rey is still there, albeit asleep, the next morning when Kylo awakes in the midst of the sunrise. She looks unfairly beautiful in the golden light, and she smells like him, her pretty cunt still dripping with her arousal and his seed. Kylo pulls her back into his chest when she makes an adorably sleepy noise, allowing himself the leisure of going back to sleep.

When he wakes again, Rey is still naked, though she is awake; she’s stoked a new fire and is cooking what smells like a full fry up over the flames, humming some ancient viking hymn. She smiles over at him when she sensing his waking, and Kylo stands to press a kiss against her forehead, relishing in their combined scents permeating his cottage.

“You’re not poisoning my food, are you?” Kylo asks skeptically, rubbing his hands over her bare stomach.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.” Rey teases, turning to throw her arms around his neck. She has to stand on her tippy toes to reach, and Kylo takes pity on her, lifting her into his arms with ease.

✧✧✧

Outside, a lone wolf howls, and a rabbit takes off hopping.


End file.
